Roses and Lilies
by Soccerqueen237
Summary: What happens when Hermione Granger isn't someone she thought she was. Not only is she a pureblood but she is also has a power that is feared by even Voldemort. Romance blossoms between people who were thought unexpected. LONG TERM HIATUS!
1. Surprise!

Chapter 1: Surprise! 

Hermione Granger stepped off of the Hogwarts Express. She had changed since the previous year, her hair a little longer and not as bushy. Nobody had seemed to notice any of these changes that year so she never pressed anyone to say anything. Harry and Ron had been missing a lot during the term and she hadn't seen them that much either. Hermione never talked to anyone except Ginny when the two boys were out. Other than that she would spend most of her time in the library. When anyone would ask what she was doing, mostly everyone would say studying. The only problem was that she wasn't. Hermione Granger was drawing. Yes, she would disappear for hours because she would sit and draw in the back of the library. No one, not Ginny, Harry, Ron, or her parents knew that she drew during her free time. Everyday after class she would spend two or three hours on essays or other homework. Then for hours before dinner and after she would sneak in and draw.

Her luggage was not heavy from the clothes; it was because underneath all of it there is a secret compartment. It held all of the art and drawing supplies. Hermione hoisted it up and dragged it to the barrier where her parents were waiting.

"Hello mom and dad. How is the business going?" Hermione gave each of her parents a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hermione dear! We've missed you so much! The business is going absolutely great." Her mother, Anne, gave Hermione another hug and examined her daughter. "My, you're growing so fast!"

"That's great, mom. Well, shall we head on home?"

"Yes, that is a great idea, but first we have something to do." Hermione's father took her trunk and started walking for the barrier.

Hermione ran to catch up with him. He stopped and gave her a welcoming smile. Hermione's father, Richard, motioned for Anne to come over. Anne Granger walked up behind Hermione and took out a bandanna.

"Now hold still while I put this on." Hermione gave her father a questioned look.

Everything went dark and Hermione shifted nervously on her feet.

"It's okay Hermione. We have a surprise for you and we don't want you to guess what it is before we arrive there." Hermione's father spoke from in front of her. Her mother gripped onto Hermione's arm and guided her carefully through the station, Richard just ahead with the luggage.

"So we couldn't wait until I was in the car to blindfold me?"

"Nope, I'm sorry Mia, but we really couldn't take any chances of you finding out. It's supposed to be a surprise. We want to celebrate you becoming an adults in the wizarding world, so we decided to you a little present."

"Really? You didn't have to get me anything, really."

"Oh, but we wanted to! It was a tradition from my parents that I decided with you mother to pass down to you. Don't worry dear, it's nothing old."

"Thank you so much. I would give you a hug, but I can't see where you are."

Hermione heard her mother and father laugh and then she realized that they had just stepped outside. Cars sped by her, leaving behind a gust of wind. One thing, other than drawing, as a passion for her were very fast cars. She loved the feel of the wind blow through her hair when in a convertible. The feeling of being to fast to see in a regular car and the excitement of possibly getting caught. Some of her sketches were of her own designs of cars. She enjoyed coming up with all the decals and things such as paint. Sometimes, if she got way into it, she would use color pencils to detail the car even more. One of her favorite sketches was hidden behind a poster on her wall.

Richard hitched the trunk into the trunk of the car and helped Hermione to get in the back seat. She slid in a fumbled around for the seatbelt. Once she had it, she snapped herself in. Her parents climbed into the front and Richard started the car. Hermione figured it was her father because he always drove and her mother sat in the passenger's seat.

She didn't know how long the ride was until the car had finally stopped. Car doors opened and slammed shut in front of her. She unbuckled herself when the door was opened. Anne grabbed her daughter's hand and hoisted her out of the seat. She guided Hermione to the place and stopped her. A man came up to her and Richard.

"Ah! The Grangers, have you come for it?"

"Yes, lead us to it." Mr. Granger spoke from behind Hermione. Both parents led her to a spot and told her to stay. Hermione heard a gasp come from her mother.

"Oh! Hermione, it's so beautiful! You'll love it!"

"Now, I want you to close your eyes and don't open them until I say okay." Mr. Granger's voice came from in front of her.

"Alright, they're closed. Hurry up! I want to know what it is!" Hermione jumped up with excitement. She wanted to know badly.

Anne Granger removed the blindfold from her daughter's eyes and then turned her around. Hermione Granger's eyes flew open when her father said okay, she let out a gasp at the sight before her. There, sitting pleasantly was a car, not any car but a very fast Porsche. She was overwhelmed with excitement. It was exactly the same as her drawing underneath her poster. It was a real life replica. The Porsche was a royal purple color that had a black panther on the side. The panther seemed to be running along side it. Hermione ran over to the car and let her hand slide over its brand new side. She went to the back and looked at the license plate. Just as she had written, it said, BKPNTHR. She then looked again at the model, Carrera GT. The windows were tinted and there was a black stripe going down the hood. Hermione turned back around and walked back to her father and mother.

"How did you know?'

"Well, I was straightening up the house and when I got to your room to gather a few pieces of laundry, one of you posters was on the floor. When I went to place it back up, I saw the drawing and took it to your father. We talked and decided that it was time to carry on the tradition." Her mother smiled at Hermione and then looked over at Richard.

"Is it really mine though?"

"Yes, we want you to have it. Carry on the tradition for us when you have a child." Her father walked over the Hermione and gave her a large breath-taking hug.

"This is the best present ever! Can I try it out?"

"Why don't you just drive it home?" Richard Granger took hold of his wife's hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you! This is absolutely the best day that ever came!"

"Now, get the keys from the desk and we will see you when you get home." Both of the older Grangers walked out of the store and got into their car. Taking off, Hermione counted to three and then she heard her father honk the horn.

Smiling, she walked to the desk and asked for the keys. The man at the desk smiled and handed over a small set of keys. Hermione ran over to the car and got in. Inside was a royal purple leather seat covers and the radio was a satellite operated player that could also hook up an iPod. The same man at the desk pressed a button and large glass doors opened and Hermione turned on the car. Revving the engine, she eased it out of the store and onto the lot.

The car gradually made its way to the road. Hermione revved the engine again and pulled out of the lot onto the road. She smiled and sped up just a little bit. She was still in town and didn't want to get caught right away. The stoplight turned red and she slowed down. On her right a Mustang V6 that was black with a silver dragon on the side and hood. She couldn't see the driver but the Mustang revved its engine and pulled forward a foot. She smiled and revved her engine and pulled forward. Luckily her car was a shift-stick, which is what she preferred over an automatic. Smiling she revved the engine and thrust her foot on the pedal when the light turned green. She shifted into third really quickly and was ahead, suddenly the Mustang easily pulled up beside her and pushed forward. A stoplight was ahead, it was still green but ten feet away it turned yellow, revving the engine she lunged forward and then slowed down. It was easy to tell that she had won the race. Usually they only go until the next light was hit. The black Mustang pulled up beside her and revved its engine again. She took the challenge again and they were off.

Twenty minutes later and five races, Hermione decided that it was enough. She pulled into a parking lot and parked. The Mustang followed and parked along with two other cars. They parked in front of her, giving her a good view of the license plates. The mustang's said DRAGG0N, the one next to it was a '99 blue Mazda said BDYGRD1, the last one was another '99 dark green Mazda that said BDYGRD2.

Rummaging through her trunk, she found her wand and a piece of paper. She changed her hair to a black with a neon purple streaks. Her clothes were of a very short top and low riding pair of jeans. Stepping out of the car, she put on a smile and leaned again her car. The drivers of all three cars stepped out and headed over to her. The Mustang's driver was a tall boy with a skullcap and sunglasses on. It looked like he had blonde hair but she couldn't tell. The other two were average boys that also had a cap and sunglasses on. The Mustang's driver was a lot more handsome than the other two. She smiled and walked up to him.

"Nice ride, where did you get it?" She looked up at the boy and smiled again.

"I had it specially designed. Where did you get yours? Nice designs on it."

"My parents gave it to me as a coming of age present. I designed everything myself. They had it made to look like a drawing I had done awhile back."

"So where can I meet you again?"

"Here, let me give you my username for FastRaces.uk. You know that site don't you?"

"Of course that's where I usually do all of my chatting."

"Hold on a second."

Hermione walked back to her car and rummaged for the piece of paper. She looked down and found the first one. Using her wand she said a spell to write down the username. Behind her she heard a noise, glancing behind her she saw the boy and the two others standing, watching her. She froze and swore many pretty words that everyone would be surprised to hear come out of the know-it-all's mouth. The boy laughed and helped her up. Taking the paper her started walking back.

"Wait, don't you want to know what I was doing?"

"No, I figured that you were a witch so I don't really need to say anything."

The boy stopped and flashed a smirk that reminded her of Draco Malfoy but she brushed off the thought. Getting back into the car, she took off towards home. Her parents were sitting on the couch when she walked through the door.

"I want to thank you guys so much. This day had been wonderful, so I am treating you guys to dinner." Hermione missed the sad look on her parent's faces when she returned. She passed by the mirror and said a small 'oops'. Changing her hair back, she went back into the living room and explained her hair color. They smiled at her then went into the kitchen. Hermione followed them and prepared a hearty meal that she wanted to make special for her parents since they did a lot for her. When the meal was finished they volunteered to clean up. She headed to her room and started to unpack her trunk. Downstairs Anne and Richard Granger were having a sad discussion about Hermione.

Later that night she was on her laptop surfing through FastRaces when a popup came up saying that she had a message. Clicking the link she was transferred to her inbox. It was a message from Draggon. She smiled and clicked on the message.

_**Black Panther,**_

_**You know, I never really talk to that many people because they're all muggles. I'm glad that I have found someone to talk to at least. I can't talk to you too much because of my father. He likes to check to see where I have been and whom I've talked to. Luckily I have been able to keep this site from him, though I don't know how long it is before he finds it. So could you let me know who you are so that I can send owls to you just in case. I've noticed that you live somewhere in the London community among muggles. It must be hard for you to live in peace with them. I know that for me it would be hard. Though, I think father would die before we would even set foot in that area. Let me know soon if we could talk through letters.**_

_**Draggon**_

Hermione smiled and clicked on the reply button.

_**Draggon,**_

_**I can't tell you my name but I would like it if you could owl me every once and awhile. It would be nice to talk to someone other than my parents. Besides, my friends never talk to me that much. Talking about muggles, aren't you driving something that they built? It isn't as hard as it seems to be living with them if you have for forever. Wait, tell me where you live and I'll send my owl Jasper to come to you. Or at least tell me a landmark.**_

_**Black Panther**_

Hermione smirked and sent the message. She managed to get to read another message before the message screen popped up. She laughed and read the message.

_**Black Panther,**_

_**Tell your owl that the driveway has a car with a dragon on the hood. He should be able to find my window. It's on the third floor with a marble balcony. Now, it's not fair to tell you where I live if you won't tell me who you are. These friends of yours don't sound that great. Really you should find people who are better. I'm glad that you find muggles easy to live with. Trust me even though people think I hate muggles and muggleborns, I actually am not bothered with them. It's my father I have to put up this charade for. It sucks. When I get out of the house in a year I will definitely celebrate not being cooped up in this 'small' house with him. Wait, I have to go soon. I would like it if I could read your reply first. **_

**Draggon**

_**P.s. Hurry, father usually comes up at 11:30 to see that I get to bed. Yes, I have a bedtime but I never follow it. **_

Hermione glanced at the clock. It was 10:59pm. She had time but she wanted to hear more.

_**Draggon,**_

_**I'm glad to hear that it's not fair. You know, having a bedtime can be a good thing, if your like 10 and can't do anything yourself. By the way, what school do you go to? Your reputation must be pretty good if you have to act like that. I find that very comforting that you find muggles and muggleborns okay. If you go to Hogwarts then let me guess that you're in Slytherin. Trust me I won't tell anyone that their precious Draggon is fine with muggleborns. So tell me what is your father like if he's making you act like that? So if you only one year left that means your in 7**__**th**__** year. Okay, since I figured out what school, year, and house you're in I tell you mine. I go to Hogwarts, am a Gryffindor, and also in 7**__**th**__** year. Now's the fun part trying to figure out who I am. So I hope that you keep messaging me even at Hogwarts. Surprisingly, Dumbledore had wireless Internet installed. Only a few people know because there is a certain thing that pops up asking for a username and password. Then you can keep track of who gets on. Just go to Dumbledore and ask to see if you can get a username. It's really easy. We can still owl each other, but if we don't find out who each other was then don't send it during mail time. I would prefer to keep silent who I am. I'm guessing that you want to have the same. Oops I am rambling, sorry. So I'll send this then you get your reply back. Though I am going to have to sign off because there is homework that needs to be done.**_

_**Black Panther**_

She laughed at what his expression would be and sent the message. She kept logged on but went to her work. Glancing at the clock she saw it was 11:30 on the spot. Laughing, she took out her Potions book and a piece of parchment. Snape had given them an essay on the properties of a Polyjuice Potion. Easy, no one knew about the time in second year with Harry and Ron.

Twenty minutes later the message window popped up and startled her. Hermione went to close it, but noticed it was from Draggon.

_**Black Panther,**_

_**Sorry, I had to quickly take it apart and throw it under the bed. Actually, I didn't throw it but you know what I mean. Father was a bitch so I couldn't get on earlier because he was lecturing me on when I need to get off that "damned muggle device". So, you're from Gryffindor; that's interesting because I haven't seen you before. Wait maybe you dyed your hair so that I couldn't recognize you. This is the fun part, trying to guess whom each other is. About that wireless Internet, so all I have to do is ask Dumbledore about it and I can get an account? Wow, who knew that the "Magical School" would have something as simple as Internet? Most wizards don't even know about it. I only found out about computers because of a good friend. All right, we will send the letters at night, but I will find out who you are! Trust me, when it comes to mysteries, I love to solve them. Don't get me started on my father because you might guess who I am. So I will say that he is a hot headed, arrogant, filthy bastard that shouldn't be in this world. **_

_**Draggon**_

Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise and snickered.

_**Draggon,**_

_**If you do find out who I am, let me know. I doubt it though. I hate to rain on this lovely parade but I do have to get to bed. Tomorrow is an early start on my job. If you're curious, I work at a small café right beside the Leaky Cauldron. Good night. I'll talk to you tomorrow.**_

_**Black Panther.**_

Hermione sent the message and quickly logged off. She turned off her computer and grabbed her iPod. Throwing the iPod on her bed, she changed into her nightclothes and set the alarm clock for 7am. Turning out the light, Hermione Granger placed the ear buds in and turned on the player. She crawled into her bed and closed her eyes. Drifting to sleep she dreamed of Black Panthers and Dragons. She didn't know that a certain blonde was reading her message and smiling a true smile. Later he got into bed after sending a short reply. Dreaming the same thing as she was. That night was the beginning of something unexpected.


	2. Messages, Owls, and Friends

**NOTICE! If you have read the first chapter before July 11, please read it again! I have updated it so that it is completely different. Now, here's the story.**

Chapter 2: Messages, Owls, and Friends

**Messages bold**

_Letters Italics_

Hermione Granger woke up to the sound of a tapping noise. It was 6:30am, she groaned. Opening the window, Hedwig flew in and landed on her shoulder. Taking the letters off of her leg, Hedwig flew to the table and cooed. Hermione sat down on her bed and opened the first letter with messy scrawl on the front.

_Hermione,_

_How have you been? Harry and I have been busy lately with the tasks that Dumbledore is giving us. I can't say too much, but Harry says hello. He didn't send a letter for fear it might get intercepted. I just was curious to know how you were doing._

_Ron_

Hermione shook her head and picked up the other letter. It had a neat writing that said Mia on the front. She knew that it was Ginny, because she was the only one who would call her that.

_Mia,_

_Hey girl, how have you been. I know it's only the second day of summer but I was curious if I could hang out with you at you place for a bunch? Living with the boys, it's getting too much especially since Charlie, the twins, and Bill are all here. So I need a place to crash for a bit. I was hoping it was with you and not Lavender or Parvati. Write back soon before I go crazy._

_Gin_

Hermione was delighted, Ginny might stay for the summer. That would be a good thing because she needed some company other than herself, her car, and her parents. Hermione raced down the stairs after getting dressed and found her parents sitting at the table. She raced over to them and sat down.

"Morning!"

"Ugh, Hermione, not so cheery." Mrs. Granger groaned.

"Sorry! Can I ask you a question?" Hermione bounced in her seat.

"What is it?" Mr. Granger mumbled, taking a sip of his cold cup of coffee.

"Can Ginny come over and stay for the summer? Please, I rarely ever have anyone over." Hermione pleaded with her parents.

"Why not? She can stay all summer if she likes. Just don't make too much of a mess." Mrs. Granger yawned and got up from the table to get another cup of coffee. Mr. Granger held out his cup for a refill. Hermione jumped up from the table and gave both of her parents a hug and a thanks. Running back up the stairs, Hermione whipped out a piece of parchment and wrote a reply back to Ron and Ginny.

_Ginny,_

_Mom says that you can come over for the WHOLE SUMMER! This is awesome! So why don't you gather your stuff and I'll drive over to your house in and hour or so. Bring everything that you can possible fit in there! See you soon!_

_Mia_

She tied the rolled parchment to Ginny on Hedwig's leg and then started on the letter to Ron.

_Ron,_

_Hey I talked to Ginny and she is coming over for the summer so I'll be over at the house in an hour or so. I'll see you then. Tell Harry that I hope he is doing well and I'll see him soon!_

_Hermione_

Hermione tied the last letter Hedwig's leg and opened the window back up for her. She watched as the snowy owl disappeared into the distance. Hermione went to her computer and turned it on. After waiting a few seconds for it to boot up, Hermione clicked on the Internet icon. Opening the window, FastRaces came up onto the screen. She logged in and went to her inbox. There was a message from Draggon. Smiling, she opened the message and read it through.

**Black Panther,**

**I might visit you at the café tomorrow, when do you start your shift? By the way, want to race sometime soon? I have until 10pm, so if you want to race let me know. I need to get out of the house. It's boring without anyone to be with.**

**Draggon**

Hermione grinned and sent a reply.

**Draggon,**

**I hope to see you there. It's early right now; you might not be up. It's now 7:30am. My shift starts at 12pm. I hope to see you there. I will have black hair, but no purple streaks. I'm leaving in about 10 minutes to go pick up a friend; she is also a witch. So I guess I could call you on the way back. Do you have a cell number?**

**Black Panther**

Apparently the blonde had just got on when Hermione sent the message. He smirked and read through the message. Hermione had just walked back out from brushing her teeth when the message window popped up.

**Black Panther,**

**So, when do you plan to call me? If you look on my site, I have cell number up on it. I looked on yours and saw that you had one so I already have it logged into mine. Why wouldn't I be up this early? Is it because most guys my age sleep as late as possible? Well, according to father the early bird gets the muggle. You know, he uses muggles phrases all the time but doesn't realize it. It's cruel to be referring to muggles as a worm, but to him the are lower than dirt. Luckily, I believe different.**

**Draggon**

Hermione laughed and clicked on the search bar. Typing in Draggon, she found his site and looked for his cell. At the bottom there was an entry with a number in it. She skimmed and found out that it was his. Taking out her cell phone, she logged in the number, saved it, and then called.

"Hello? Is this Black Panther?" A deep voice replied on the other end.

"Yes it is. Is this Draggon?" She replied.

"Yea. I'm surprised you called me. I figure we wouldn't talk on here at all."

"Well I am the mysterious one. Never underestimate me." She laughed.

"I'm supposed to be the mysterious one aren't I? Being the guy, I thought I had to be the mysterious one."

"Just because you're a guy doesn't mean you get special privileges." She snickered at his antics.

"Oh really. Same thing goes for girls."

"Fine then. I guess I'll call you later because I have to go pick up my friend." She hung up her phone and turned off her computer.

Grabbing her wand, Hermione walked downstairs and took an apple for the fruit basket. She said good bye to her parents and headed out to the car. Admiring the car, Hermione paused for a second. Thinking that she was forgetting something, she laughed and ran back inside. She took her car keys off the key rack and went to the car. The car revved its engine and yanked out of the driveway. Hermione meandered her way through streets and finally made it to the main road. Revving the engine and throwing it into gear, she sped out into the road. The interstate was the best way to go for a bit. Speeding down the ramp she grabbed her wand and murmured a spell. Everything around her froze and she pressed down the gas. She swerved around cars, avoiding everyone, luckily she was bale to do this and not get caught. After an hour she was almost there when her phone rang. It surprised her and she jerked the car, almost hitting another. Picking it up she answered it cautiously.

"Hello?"

"You know, it's not a good thing to freeze time." Draggon's voice came from the other end.

"How did you know?"

"I've been frozen enough times to be immune to it."

"Really? That might be of some information to find out who it is. But how did you know that it was me?"

"Sorry but I have to go. Call me when you want to race. I can't tell you that, I wouldn't be as mysterious if I told you!" Draggon hung the phone and Hermione got off the interstate. Mumbling the same spell everything had come back to life.

Hermione was about ten minutes away when she stopped the car. A tree had fallen over in a storm and was blocking the road. She took out her wand and glanced around. No one was coming so she pointed her wand at the tree.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Lowering it back to the ground on the side of the road, she slammed her foot into the gas pedal. She was there within five minutes. She honked the horn and the Weasley crew came outside. On the road she slammed on her brakes and drifted sideways into the driveway to stop right in front of the Weasley family. She turned off the car and got out. Ron had fainted and the twins were rushing over to her asking how she did that. She laughed and did a short explanation on how to drift. She said hello to the others and walked over to Ginny who still had her mouth open.

"You know, flies can lay eggs in there if you leave it open any longer."

"That, was SWEET! You're going to teach me how to do that right?"

"Maybe. It depends on how good you are."

"Aw, Mia come on!"

"All right, all right."

"Yes!" Ginny punched the air in excitement.

"Go grab your stuff, I have to go to work soon."

"Yeah, I'll be right back."

Hermione made her way back to her car and opened the door. She got in to grab her wand but found that George, Fred, Harry, and Ron had appeared in the backseat. She laughed and told someone to come to the front seat. Fred must have been free because he appeared right next to her. There were moans from the others about not getting to sit in the front. She shook her head and closed the door. Turning the key, the engine roared to life and she revved it. Throwing her foot down onto the pedal, they lurched forward. She sped for the gate but slammed down the brake and she spun the car in a doughnut. Howls of laughter and excitement came from the four boys. Surging forward once more, she drove for a large tree and then hit the brake once more. The three boys in the back slid to the side and watched as Hermione dragged the car right around the tree, not once hitting it. They soon came to a halt before the house once more. All four boys got out of the car and Hermione stayed, grabbing her wand. She mumbled a spell and changed her hair to a black with neon purple streaks. Getting out of the car, everyone gasped at her new look.

"What did you do to your hair, Hermione?" Ron went over to her and picked up a few strands.

"I change it because it helps to keep my identity safe from people who I race against. Especially one because he goes to Hogwarts with us." Hermione ran to the struggling Ginny and pointed her wand at the red heads' trunk. It went a few feet of the ground and made its way for Porsche's trunk. Hermione snapped it open and carefully lowered the heavy trunk inside.

"So, are we heading out?" Ginny appeared next to Hermione, carefully putting her owl's cage in there.

"I would put that in the backseat if I were you. Yeah, I think it would be best if we headed out. My job starts in an hour." Hermione opened the back and strapped the cage to the seats.

"Bye Ginny. We will write to you!" Ron called to her.

"Thanks, I'll be waiting!" Ginny replied sarcastically.

"Bye everyone!" Hermione yelled to them and waved as she got into the car.

As soon as Ginny got in and buckled the seatbelt, Hermione took off. Ginny screamed and then laughed hard as the car sped faster and faster. Hermione smiled and laughed along. Five minutes later, They stopped before the interstate. Ginny glanced at Hermione and then back at the interstate.

"What do we do Mia? You know it takes a good hour to get to your house from here. I mean unless you could freeze time, there is no way we are going to make it."

"You underestimate me, Gin. That's exactly what I'm going to do. But, I have to make a call first."

Hermione pulled off to the side and parked the car in an empty lot. She whipped out her cell phone and pressed the number 7 button. Putting it to her ear, she listened for the ringing. She notice a certain plug on the radio. She automatically plugged in her cell phone and pushed a button that said cellular. She laughed and smiled at Ginny who was startled at the sudden sound of ringing. Hermione realized earlier that it was surround sound and she could talk to the other person.

"Hello?" His deep voice rang through the car. Ginny gasped and then giggled. "Who's this? Black Panther?"

"We talk again Draggon. I just thought that I would ring you up to see if you wanted to race." Ginny laughed and then motioned to Hermione to see if she could say something.

"Are you laughing at me?" His voice came off as amused.

"Actually no, I'm not, but I do have my friend in the car with me. She would like to say hello." Hermione motioned for Ginny to say something. Clearing her throat, Ginny replied.

"Hello, Draggon, I'm Black Panther's friend Ginger. How have you been?"

Hermione shot Ginny a funny look that made the red head burst out laughing.

"Oh God, Draggon, you should have seen the face that Black Panther just shot me." She laughed again and then quieted suddenly.

"So I guess that I will see you soon then?" His voice came from the speakers, soft but strong.

"Wait, where is the place you want to meet?" Hermione almost forgot about the freezing so she spoke to him again. "Also I wanted to warn you, I'm going to freeze time. I need it because I won't make it to work without it." Hermione glanced at Ginny and winked. Ginny replied with a small giggle.

"Same place as we met the first time, the parking lot. So, you are going to be using that spell for a second time today?" Ginny raised her eyebrows at Hermione who was blushing.

"Yes, as I said, I need to."

"Fine with me then. I can get away from father easier that way."

"Is he causing trouble? I'm glad that I can help you in a way." Hermione started the car and revved its engine. Grabbing her wand, she pointed it at Ginny and muttered a counter-spell that would make her immune to the freezing charm. Then she stuck her wand out the window and flicked it. All around them cars froze and animals became still in the skies. Hermione heard Ginny let out a surprised gasp and then she barely heard the red head say damn.

"Looks like Blackie was able to perform it a second time. Well done!" His laugh made the air in the car lighter. "Hey, sitting there isn't going to get you anywhere." He laughed once more and then the line went dead.

"Damn! He cut me off! That arse, we'll show him! Right Ginny? Ginny? Hello? Is anyone in there? GIN!" The red head jumped and turned to look at Hermione.

"His voice, it sounds so familiar. I can't place it but he's in your grade. Goes to Hogwarts doesn't he?"

"You're good. Yes he does go to Hogwarts, but I only know that he's in my grade and also a Slytherin." Hermione smiled and pressed the car forward onto the interstate.

"I bet he's handsome. Sounds like it." Ginny laughed and put her seat back. "I need a little sleep, the twins kept me up last night. Is that okay?" Hermione nodded and Ginny closed her eyes.

The radio turned on and played a soft tune that was the soundtrack for a muggle movie called 'Lord of the Rings'. Hermione grinned at the sleeping form of her best friend. An hour passed by until she was going off the ramp a few miles away from the parking lot. She resumed time and gently shook Ginny awake.

"Gin! Wake up! We are almost at the parking lot. Do you want to miss the hottie called Draggon?" Ginny shot up out her sleep and quickly started to apply makeup.

"Damn girl! I've never seen someone do that before. Do you carry that stuff in your pockets or something?" She laughed at the frantic girl beside her.

"As a matter of fact I do. You never know when you are going to see a hot guy. Wait, what am I going to do about my hair?" Ginny squealed as Hermione flicked her wand at the girl's hair. It turned a dark auburn red with hot pink streaks.

"So, what do you think?"

"Mum would kill me if she saw this look."

"But she isn't here right now, so it's okay."

Hermione pulled into the parking lot and saw that there was already a car there. She smirked as she immediately recognized it as Draggon's. She slammed on the brakes and drifted the car until it was a foot from where he was standing. Ginny squealed again at the sight of him and hopped out of the car. Hermione quickly waved her wand at Ginny and automatically they changed into a tighter outfit. Hermione did the same and applied purple eye shadow to her eyelids. Getting out of the car she gasped as she saw the person in front of her. He stood, leaning against his car with a smirk on his face. He had on an emerald green muscle shirt and baggy black jeans. His pale skin complimented the darker colors. His hair was a shaggy crop that was a platinum blonde and he had on a skullcap to cover it. His eyes were hidden beneath dark silver sunglasses. She smirked and walked over to where him and Ginny were.

"We meet again Draggon. Long time no see." She smirked and looked him up and down once. Her outfit matched his almost but instead they were tight, low-riding jeans and a short blue tube top.

"So we do." His voice was deep and smooth. A calm feeling washed over her.


	3. Revealing Identies, the Cafe,

**(A/N: **I feel really, really bad about not updating for so long that I decided to give you two more chapters to go off of until next week. Thank you all for reading this story!)

**Recap:**

"_We meet again Draggon. Long time no see." She smirked and looked him up and down once. Her outfit matched his almost but instead they were tight, low-riding jeans and a short blue tube top._

"_So we do." His voice was deep and smooth. A calm feeling washed over her._

Chapter 3: Revealing Identities, the Café, and Shopping! 

Ginny watched as the two racers watched each other carefully. She caught a glimpse of pure platinum hair and gasped. She automatically placed everything together, the voice, the hair, and the aura of authority that surrounded him. She walked casually over to Hermione and tugged on the other girl's hair.

Hermione swiveled to look at the red head. Hermione noticed her eyes have a certain shining to them. It was almost like when someone finished a mystery type of shine. Hermione rolled her eyes at the girl and then turned back to Draggon.

"Give us a second please." Hermione saw that he nodded and she walked with Ginny over to the car. "Alright, spit it out."

"I know who he is!" Ginny jumped up and grabbed onto the other girl's shoulders. "I'm surprised that you hadn't figured it out by now." Ginny laughed and then leaned back onto the car.

"Well, who is it? Tell me I have to know!"

"Draco Malfoy." Ginny went silent and watched as many emotions crossed the other girl's face.

"Are you sure? He reminded me of Draco, but I wouldn't think that was him."

"You better believe it is him. All the clues are there, you just missed them. Let's see shall we? Okay first we have his nickname, Draggon. It's easy, Draco is the Latin name for dragon. Next we have his hair. If you look hard enough, there is only one person I know who has that color hair. Okay, I heard you talking about his father, correct? He agreed with you that his father was causing trouble. Saying that he is Draco, doesn't his father always cause trouble?"

"Wow, I guess I never really put two and two together." Hermione looked back over at him to see that he had a smirk plastered on his face. It was the same look Draco Malfoy would have worn.

The two girls made their way back over to the blonde boy. Once Hermione was standing in front of him, she began to speak.

"Your name, what do you prefer? Draggon or Draco?" The look on the boy's face was incredulous. Both girls laughed and then looked back up at him.

"How did you know?" He took off the hat and sunglasses. Hermione gasped and looked away, blushing. He was different than when they were at Hogwarts, he was more relaxed and wore muggle clothes. He noticed her blush and gave a small laugh.

"She was the one who figured it out." Hermione pointed to the girl that stood beside her. Ginny shot a look at Hermione, then smiled at Draco.

"So, Draco Malfoy. How's your summer been so far?"

"Actually, it's been quite nice if you don't count father in that. Talking to Panther over here has been nice. It keeps me company." Draco watched as the two mysterious girls shot glances back at each other, almost having a silent conversation.

Hermione was having a hard time deciding on whether to tell him or not. She finally remembered that her nametag had her name on it and he would have found out any ways.

"Mia, we have to tell him. It's only fair."

"I know, he would have found out any ways. My stupid nametag for the café is mandatory during the shift hours."

"I'll reveal myself first to see if he can guess who you are."

Hermione nodded at Ginny and then she took out her wand. Muttering the spell that she had placed on Ginny's hair, it automatically returned to its natural color. Draco watched in surprise, the 'Ginger' was actually Ginny Weasley.

"Interesting, how do you do Ginny?" Draco glanced at the other girl with purple streaks and then placed it together. "Enjoying yourself Hermione?"

"Wow, I didn't think you would figure that out easily." Hermione commented sarcastically. "So, how come you aren't trying to bite my head off right now?"

"Haven't you been paying attention, Hermione? I told you that it is all a charade for my father. I never really wanted to make fun of you guys so much. Can we just be friends? Please? I really need someone to turn to for help, other than Blaise. You know he is in the same situation that I am in? We both really wanted to be your friends, but our fathers wouldn't hear of it."

Hermione looked at Ginny and they both shrugged. He was telling the truth after all. Ginny walked up to Draco and placed a small kiss on his cheek and gave him a hug. Hermione walked up to him and went to give him a kiss on the other cheek. He caught her face right before she was able to and he placed his lips on hers. She jumped back in shock, as Ginny smiled knowingly. He gave Hermione a hug and then leaned back on his car.

"You know I have wanted to do that since you slapped me in the third year." He paused and looked back over at Hermione. She was under a full-blown blush that could rival any Weasley. She blushed harder when he mentioned that.

"So, do you still want to race or do you have to go?"

Hermione glanced at her watch and then back at Draco. The blush still lingered on her cheeks. "We have to go, my job starts in five minutes."

"Wait, I'll come with you so that if there is no one else, we can chat more." Draco glanced at Hermione and she nodded. Hurrying back to the car, Hermione jumped in and started the engine. Ginny followed soon after and they both buckled in. Hermione blushed again at the thought of the kiss and she touched her lips unconsciously. Ginny smiled and broke her train of thought. She shot a smirk at the red head and shot off. Pulling out of the car lot, she made her way down the street and watched as the Mustang followed close behind. A few lights later and she pulled into the parking lot behind the café. The Mustang followed behind, parking smoothly beside her. She turned off the engine and quickly got out of the car. Following quickly, Ginny watched Draco carefully get out of the car. His hair blew in the wind as he walked to the front of the store. Stepping inside, Hermione held the door open for the other two people. The manager looked up from the cash register and glanced warily at the two people behind her. There were chairs to be put down and the store to be opened. Hermione went behind the island and got out the menus and placed the salt, pepper and sugar holders onto the island. Draco and Ginny both sat at the island, casually chatting with each other and Hermione.

Once everything was in place, Hermione sat down on a chair in front of Draco and Ginny. She looked up every time someone walked in. All the people so far were other workers that wandered from table to table. Hermione just stayed behind the island and helped the people who were seated there. The manager ran the cash register and walked from table to table and asking the customers how the coffee or food was. The rest of the day was uneventful and Hermione mostly sat talking with her two friends.

The end of her shift came at four o'clock and she gathered her personal things. The two others followed her outside and they wandered around downtown. Hermione and Ginny ran inside a clothing store and Draco curiously walked in behind them. He quickly found them scanning through shirts and jeans. Hermione grabbed a few shirts and bottoms. Ginny followed soon after with a few things. Both girls went into the dressing room and then came out when each other were finished changing. Hermione supported a very short black and purple plaid skirt with a very tight purple tank top. Draco smiled and vowed that he would by these girls' clothes and a full make over. He walked over to Hermione and turned her around to face him. She let out a surprised 'oh' and then smiled up at him. He bent forward so that his nose touched hers.

"You have to let me buy these clothes for you and Ginny. Plus a full make over would hurt."

"Okay." Hermione squeaked out and then ran into the changing room.

Draco looked over at Ginny and then nodded his head. She supported a tight jean skirt that ended mid-thigh and had on a baby blue sleeveless shirt that said 'You know you want this…'. Ginny smiled knowingly at Draco and he kicked himself for it. Ginny knew that he was doing it because he liked her, but also it was funny to watch Hermione react to it. She was never used to being thwarted like that and it made her nervous. The girls continued their shopping spree of a new wardrobe; they finally made it to the cash register. Draco held out a card to the cashier and he gratefully and swiped it.

"Your total is 1,254 Pounds. Would you like our premium membership catalog?" The guys behind the counter drawled. A bored expression plastered on his face.

"No thanks, I'm good." Draco shook his head and then bent over to sign the receipt.

The girls grabbed their bags and glanced around before shrinking their bags. They smiled at each other and then bounded for the nearest salon. It happened to be a very expensive one that you had to get a reservation for. Hermione and Ginny groaned as soon as they saw the sign mentioning that. Draco just smiled at the girls, beckoning them to follow him inside.

"Hello, I would like to know if you had any openings for today?" He casually draped his arms across his chest and leaned against the island.

"Actually sir, we aren't busy today so we could take all three of you in. Just tell us your names and then we will continue with the appointment." She smiled up at the three and they all gave her a confused look.

"Why do we have to give you our names?" Hermione spoke, asking the question that the other two were wondering.

"It's for the records. We like to know our customer's name that way we can keep a record of all the things that you had done. Like the way a doctor does." She smiled at the girl with long caramel-colored hair

"Hermione Granger."

"Ginny Weasley."

"Draco Malfoy."

The lady at the desk dropped her pencil and stared up at the three in wonder.

"Draco Malfoy you say? I say, It's about time we had Witches and a Wizard come here." She clapped her hands together and all of the hairdressers closed blinds and flipped the sign that said 'closed' so that it faced outwards.


	4. A New look and Mystery Gas

A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short. I wanted this chapter to be about the makeover so… yeah. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! P.S. I am so sorry about not updating lately. I am trying hard school was a pain for the first few months. Anyways, enjoy!

**Recap:**

"_Draco Malfoy you say? I say, it's about time we had Witches and a Wizard come here." She clapped her hands together and all of the hairdressers closed blinds and flipped the sign that said 'closed' so that it faced outwards._

**Chapter 4: A New Look and Mystery Gas**

Hermione opened and closed her mouth a few times before she could muster up her voice enough to speak.

"So, you work on Witches and Wizards also?" Apparently Ginny and Draco were also in the same state, confusion.

"Yes, we were originally a Muggle shop but I had someone come in here and accidentally blew up one of our chairs. See that's why I hear you should never place a wand in you back pocket." The lady chuckled and stood up. She approached them and stuck her hand out. "By the way my name is Margaret and I will help you with anything that you need."

"Well Margaret, I would like these two ladies to have a full makeover." Draco smiled and shook the lady's hand.

"I am honored to serve you three. Please come with me and I will take care of everything." She guided the three to the back part of the salon and sat them down in the chairs that were attached to sinks. All three of them leaned back and placed their heads in the crook of the sink's edge.

"Make sure your wands are in your front pocket and not your back! Now Jackie, you take Hermione, I'll take Draco, and Jason, you take Ginny. Let's get to work people!"

"Can you make my hair black with purple highlights? Also make it straight? Is that possible? Oh, how about if it's permanent?" Hermione rambled on and on with excitement. Jackie chuckled at the girl's ability to chat up a storm.

"Hermione, calm down, we will work on it when we get to that point, but right now let's just work on washing it." Jackie cracked a grin and started up the hose.

Soon the three teenagers were standing up from the sinks, towels wrapped around their heads like a turban. Draco grinned at the girls and literally skipped around the room for a few seconds chanting then starting acting for real.

"I'm Professor Quirrell! Oh No! I'm being possessed by a wicked old man. Help Me! I'm melting, I'm melting!" He collapsed at the floor, towel askew on his head and his hands patting at his face. Hermione and Ginny were bent over and holding onto each other from laughing so hard. Hermione gave him credit for quoting the Wizard of Oz, but she wondered how he knew about that movie. The salon workers stared at Draco as if he was insane. He stood up and bowed forward enough so that the towel slipped right off his head. His platinum blond hair stood up in all directions, looking like he was hit by a bolt of lighting. This caused everyone in the room to continue their fit of laughter or just to join people in laughing. Draco laughed as he stood upwards, placing the towel over his shoulder. "Now where do I sit?"

Hermione, Ginny, and Draco were guided to random chairs in the salon. Their respective hairdressers got to work with cutting, dying, highlighting and anything else that needed to be done. Jackie poked and prodded a frazzled Hermione who wasn't expecting this much work to be done for the makeover. Finally Jackie laid the chair back slightly so that Hermione could relax and close her eyes. Se jumped at the sudden placement of a hot sticky substance. The hairdresser placed a piece of cloth over the spot above her eye and pulled.

Hermione shot open her eyes and screamed from the surprise. Behind her she could slightly see Ginny spring up from the chair at her outburst. Glancing awkwardly at Draco, she could hear him cussing up a storm. Draco was whacked in the side of the head by a pair of scissors and he stopped. Hermione just shook her head and laughed. She could feel Draco's glare at her from the mirror. His reflection from the other mirror reflected off hers. She smiled at him innocently and laughed. His glare sharpened then he laughed along with her. Ginny could see the interaction between them and shook her head at the thick headedness of the two.

After many waxings, and other painful things, all three of them were ready to see their new looks. After Hermione's eyebrow waxing, the salon workers covered all the mirrors. The three were blindfolded by the hands of their hairdressers and guided to the nearest mirror. With the help of the salon workers, the large mirror was uncovered. The three hairdressers counted to three and lifted heir hands. Gasps and a few choice words were heard in their surprise. Draco was hit in the back of the head again, but this time by Hermione.

Hermione glanced at herself I awe. Her hair was dyed auburn red with black and purple streaks throughout the strands. Her eyebrows were plucked and waxed to frame her eyes perfectly. Nails were trimmed slightly and had fake nails glued over top. They were painted purple with black trims. Hermione couldn't believe the difference in her looks when her hair was permanently straight and dyed.

Ginny looked in at herself and smirked. Although her hair was a little shorter and shaped it was the same color as before. The only exception was that it supported light pink highlights. Her eyes and facial features were the same and her eyebrows slightly thinner with a few plucks. It had hurt but she was used to the waxing and plucking so it didn't bother her too much. Ginny put her hand in front of her face and examined her nails. They had been shaped and painted a hot pink this time. All in all she loved her new look.

Draco stared both girls in amazement, they looked beautiful in his eyes and surely in the eyes of any other male teenager. His looks didn't change much. His hair was slightly shorter in length. It hung lazily around his face and in his eyes. Draco flipped it away from his face and continued to watch the girl model themselves in the mirror.

"This is amazing! Thanks you Jackie!" Hermione hugged the woman that stood behind her and grinned at everyone else.

"I agree with Mia, thank you for everything." Ginny hugged Jason with enthusiasm and blushed when she pulled away. Hermione laughed from beside her.

"Alright, alright, settle own you two. We still have a lot of work to do." Draco hugged Margaret and walked over to the girls, pushing them forward to the counter. "Now, what do I owe you?"

"It's all on me. I had fun and make sure to tell your friends about us! We could always have some different type of company." Margaret smiled at the awestruck teens. A free makeover? Draco wouldn't settle for something this expensive for free. He took out his wallet and place 150 Pounds on the counter.

"Take it. It's the least I can do." Draco smiled at the girls and pulled them out the door, all three waving goodbye at the salon workers. Draco walked towards the cars with the girls in tow. They were lightly chatting abut their new looks. Glancing at his watch and noticed it was 7:30 in the night. He sighed and turned around to face the girls. He should be heading home, but he really didn't want to go anywhere near it.

"I should be heading home, but I don't want to. Hermione, would you mind if I stayed at your house tonight. I don't want to face father anytime soon." Draco smiled softly at the girls and glanced at Hermione for a reaction.

"You can come over anytime Draco, I just have to ask my parents. Come on, let's head back to house." Hermione walked to the driver's side of the car and got in. Ginny was right behind her and buckled in. Hermione smirked at Ginny and shot out of the parking lot as quickly as she had turned on the car. Draco seemed to slack behind for a few seconds before he sped up the car and pulled his right behind her car. Hermione reached for her iPod and plugged it in. Carefully placing it on the dashboard where a holder sat, she searched through it until she found the perfect song. She cranked up the volume and waited for the entrance. She stared to hum the beginning music but soon started singing along with it.

**Fiyero!  
Eleka nahmen nahmen atum atum eleka nahmen**

**Eleka nahmen nahmen atum atum eleka nahmen **

Let his flesh not be torn  
Let his blood leave no stain  
Though they beat him  
Let him feel no pain  
Let his bones never break  
And however they try  
To destroy him  
Let him never die,  
Let him never die,

Eleka nahmen nahmen atum atum eleka nahmen 

**Eleka nahmen nahmen atum atum eleka eleka, **

What good is this chanting?  
I don't even know what I'm reading!  
I don't even know which trick I ought to try  
Fiyero, where are you?  
Already dead, or bleeding?  
One more disaster I can add to my  
Generous supply?  
No good deed goes unpunished  
No act of charity goes unresented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
That's my new creed  
My road of good intentions  
Led where such roads always lead  
No good deed  
Goes unpunished!

Nessa,  
Doctor Dillamond,  
Fiyero,  
Fiyero!!

One question haunts and hurts  
Too much, too much to mention:  
Was I really seeking good  
Or just seeking attention?  
Is that all good deeds are  
When looked at with an ice-cold eye?  
If that's all good deeds are  
Maybe that's the reason why

No good deed goes unpunished  
All helpful urges should be circumvented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
Sure, I meant well -  
Well, look at what well-meant did:  
All right, enough - so be it  
So be it, then:  
Let all Oz be agreed  
I'm wicked through and through  
Since I can not succeed  
Fiyero, saving you  
I promise no good deed  
Will I attempt to do again  
Ever again  
No good deed  
Will I do again! 

Ginny stared at Hermione with wonder. She didn't know that Hermione could sing so beautifully. Ginny watched curiously as Hermione started to sing the next song that came on. She glanced at the iPod and saw that the song was called 'Time is Running out' by Muse. She watched as Hermione smiled and sang along with the tune. Ginny enjoyed this kind of music and wanted to hear more.

They were soon at Hermione's house, which surprised both Draco and Ginny. Ginny, even being her best friend, was surprised at the house that Hermione lived in. It was a small two story mansion that stood on top of a small hill. None of Hermione's friends had ever been to her house because they never got the chance to go. Hermione shook her head and laughed at the redhead's reaction to her house. Yes, it was something that anyone didn't expect from her. Hermione had told everyone that her parents were mere dentists but that was far from it. Their main jobs were as agents that worked for the royalty of England. Their cover jobs were as lawyers that were well known for defending ad winning all of their cases. Hermione had been lucky that no other muggleborns had come up to her thanking her parents for defending theirs in court.

Hermione pulled the car up the driveway and parked in their four car garage. Draco carefully pulled his up beside Hermione's. He glanced at the small sign that hung directly in front his car. "Guests. Now, that's weird sign to put up in their garage."

The three teens stepped out of the cars and glanced at each other. Hermione popped open the trunk and levitated Ginny's trunk to the door where it hovered. She walked over to the other two who were staring at the other car in the garage. Hermione smiled and explained to them what was going on.

"I know this is a shocker, but I something to tell you guys. Come with me and I'll take you to the living room to explain what's going on." Hermione took another glance at her parent's car. It was a present from the royal family for saving their son's life. A piece of mail had come and it was sent to them for testing. Her parents took it to the hidden lab that was in a small section of the basement. Hermione opened the door to the hallway that lead to the actual house. She closed the garage doors and motioned for the two teens to step inside. Hermione kept walking, forgetting that Draco and Ginny were there behind her. Soon alarms went off and Hermione smacked herself in the forehead. She quickly turned around and listened to the voice while staring at her shocked friends.

"Unidentified personnel. Code green, code green." An automated voice spoke over head. Hermione cussed a few pretty words that made the eyebrows of her friends shoot up to their hairline. Hermione pointed her wand at her friends and muttered a spell. Soon both were covered in a clear shield that surrounded them entirely. Hermione glanced up at the vents in the ceiling just as a green gas seeped into the hallway. Soon Draco and Ginny were pounding on the shields, trying to get to Hermione who was standing ten feet in front of them. They watched in horror as their friend was consumed in the blue gas. Some of it seeped through their shields, causing them to cough and gasp for air. The last thing that they remember was hat Hermione stood over them, shaking her head and mumbling about needing to make a stronger shield. Blackness covered their vision and soon they both lost consciousness.


	5. Partial Explinations and SURPRISE!

**Recap:**

_The last thing that they remember was that Hermione stood over them, shaking her head and mumbling about needing to make a stronger shield. Blackness covered their vision and soon they both lost consciousness._

**Chapter 5: Partial Explanations and SURPRISE!**

Hermione watched her two friends as they were laid down on the couches. She sighed and mentally slapped herself in the head. How could she forget the gas? Poor Draco and Ginny, She hadn't given them any warning. Luckily she was able to conjure a sheild in time. Her parents walked into the room and stood behind her. She smiled up at them and glanced back at her friends, who were starting to gain consciousness. Her parents sat at the love seat right behind her. Hermione walked over to the couch that held Ginny. She was half-awake and groaning, trying to sit up. Ginny blinked a couple of times to clear her blurry vision. Hermione put her face in front of Ginny's and shook the girl's shoulders.

"Come on Ginny. Can you talk to me?" Hermione sat beside the girl and called the nearest Butler to her.

"James, can you get me two glasses of water and two antidotes? The permanent ones? Thank you." James nodded and hurried out the doors.

"Mia?" Ginny groaned beside Hermione.

"Good, you're awake." Hermione glanced up as James came back in wih a tray that held two glasses of water and two bottles of blue liquid. hermione grabbed off one of each and handed the glass of water to Ginny. Ginny took it and chocked back a gag. It was foul and disgusting.

"Mia, what happened?" Ginny sat back and stretched her arms and legs out.

"Wait until Draco wakes up then I'll explain." Hermione smiled at Ginny who grinned back at her. Hermione motioned for James to follow her over to the other couch where Draco lay. Ginny gradually stood up and followed Hermione, the antidote taking effect on the poison.

"Draco, time to get up." Hermione shook his shoulders and he turned on her side away from Hermione and was talking in his sleep. Hermione poked him in the side and he grumbled louder this time. Hermione and Ginny giggled at both kept poking him in the side. He just turned over,and grumbled but this time he was heard loud and clear.

"Uncle Sevvie, can I have a lolipop?" Draco smiled and stuck his thumb in his mouth. Hermione and Ginny both fell back laughing. Both rolling on the floor laughing. Draco shot up off the couch and looked at his thumb. He glanced at the two girls and then the other people in the room. The all laughed with silent laughter, most just silently shaking. He raised his eyebrows at them and then leaned back against the couch waiting for them to finish.

He squinted at the girls, trying to get the small amount of blurriness from his eyes. Tried as he must, but it still wouldn't go away. Luckily it gradually was going away, but the dizziness still wouldn't fade. Hermione quit laughing and frowned when she saw Draco rub his eyes. The poison was slowly working its way into his body. She held out the glass of water to him, which he downed it in a couple of gulps. Hermione handed him the blue antidote and he took that. The only reaction to its bitterness was a sour expression.

He immediately felt his body relax and his dizziness faded. He straightened up and stretched his body out. Ginny sat down beside Draco and waited for Hermione to sit down. Draco glanced at the girl beside him and then to Hermione.

"Before we start can I ask what it was that I said that made everyone hysteric?" Draco watched as Hermione laughed and Ginny laughed. Draco noticed the couple sitting on the loveseat. He glanced back at Hermione who had composed herself enough to tell him outright.

"You said, and I quote, 'Uncle Sevvie, can I have a lolipop?'." Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"Really?" Draco gave a surprised look. "My mother always told me I talked about funny things in my sleep."

Ginny laughed and raised an eyebrow, same a Hermione. It was quiet after a few minutes. Hermione scratched her head and clasped her hands together on her lap. "I guess you both want to know everything, right?"

Both Ginny and Draco nodded their heads.

Hermione glanced at her parents. "If I have them swear with a wizard's oath, can I tell them everything? Even the main job?"

Hermione's mother and father both nodded and then her mother spoke. "If you trut them enough, then I suppose that it is okay."

"Ginny, do you swear by a wizards oath to never speak a word to any other person about what I am to tell you, except to those who already know?"

"I, Ginny Weasley, swear to never tell a soul who does not already know. I swear by my magic, my life, and my soul. Forever to this oath, I am bound."

"Draco, do you swear by a wizards oath to never speak a word to any other person about what I am to tell you, except to those who already know?"

"I, Draco Malfoy, swear to never tell a soul who does not already know. I swear by my magic, my life, and my soul. Forever to this oath, I am bound to it."

Hermione watched as Draco and Ginny were surrounded by a golden glow. It gradually faded into their skin. Hermione grinned at the two other people in front of her. She tapped her wand on her wand on her collarbone and winced slightly in pain. There, forming itself was a tattoo of a celtic knot that symbolized the bond that she had connected with them. It was a three loop knot that was connected together. Hermione pulled down her shirt collar and glanced at it. It was a little red around the actual tattoo, but it was shaded in a briliant purple color.

Hermione walked over to Draco and tapped her wand on the inside of his right forearm. He cringed at the contact and pulled up his sleeve. There, on his forearm right below the crook, was a quarter-sized celtic knot the smae as Hermione's. The only difference was that it was an ocean blue color. Ginny, knowing that she was next, stood up and lifted her shirt. She took Hermione's hand and tapped herself right below the bellybutton with Hermione's wand. Everyone watched as Ginny's tattoo etched itself into the skin right below the bellybutton. The outline was complete, but they waited a couple of seconds for it to fill in. Wanting to know the color. It surprised them when her skin darkened to a hot pink hue.

She grinned at Hermione and sat back down. She crossed her legs Indian stlye and watched as Hermione shook her head and walk back over to the couch she was previously sitting on.

"Okay, now that this is settled, let me introduce you to my parents. Mom, Dad, this is Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy. Draco, Ginny, this is my Mom and Dad."

Draco nodded at them. "It is a pleasure to meet you both."

Ginny smiled at them and jerked her head, indicating Draco."What he said. I can't wait to hear all the dirty gossip about Mia from when she was little."

Ginny watched as Hermione's look turned horrific and the slow smiles of her parents appeared.

Hermione's mom replied. "I'll gladly tell you stories, you too Draco."

"Alright.. I think that's enough. Maybe we should get on with the explination." Hermione shifted nervously and then prepared herself for the long conversation.

"Okay." Draco and Ginny said together.

"Have any of you heard of people who watch others and go on special missions? You know, like spies."

Ginny nodded her head, but Draco shook his. Hermine raised an eyebrow at Ginny. She perked up and explained.

"I accidentally ran into someone in muggle London one time. Which I must say, he was really cute. He was probably about my age. Anyways, I told him that I was sorry, but he was fussing about how he had lost his charge. Being me, which is always curious, I asked him about the charge. He told that I didn't need to worry about it and that I was to ignore him. He left me standing there and took off. What did I do? I followed him, which was extremely hard. The easy part was using an invisiblity charm."

"It was really easy to keep up once he stopped. I watched as he slipped into an alleyway and held up a badge that had some sort of sheild on it. Even to this day, I don't know what it said. Anyways, the guard nodded an let himn through. I was lucky enough to have been able to slip through. He stopped and I almost ran into, but managed to not do so. He talked for a few minutes to another person. I later figured out that it was another spy. So he finished talking and I followed him to another room. He was by himself and of course me, so what did he do? He pulled out a wand said a silencing spell. I know, shocking, right?"

"So he turned around, faced me and yelled the counter-spell. I stood with my wand ready and my famous bat boogey hex ready to go. He asked me who I was and why I was following him. I stared at him, wondering how he even knew I was there. I asked him that same question, to which he replied that he was to be asking the questions. So I told him that my name was Ginny Weasley and I was curious about why he was following someone that he reffered to as his 'charge'. He said my name like I was a question. Then out of the blue he points his wand at himself and removes a concealing charm. I about fainted when I saw who it was. Draco, you'll get a kick out of this. The person behind the mask was none other than Blaise Zabini himself."

About this time both Draco and Hermione spat out their drinks, which so happened that they both took a drink at the same time.

"Anyways, I about died when he did that. All I remember is being woken up to him staring down at me. I must say, he has the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. So I sat up and he explained the reason that he was there. Supposedly he found out some highly rare and classified information, which I swore to never repeat whithout his permission, so don't ask. He took it to the Muggle Intelligence Ageny. The Muggles call it the Human Intelligence Agency, where as wizards call it exactly how i said it earlier. Apparently he had to go through a lot just to actually learn the name of it, and he said that he almost died just trying to find it. Apparently he's been going to there for years. Even going on missions during the school year."

"So that's why he was constantly disappearing. I got worried when he started that." Draco commented, but waved Ginny to continue her story.

"Blaise and I talked for hours and he managed to have me swear under wizard's oath to not repeat this to anyone. Before any of you panic, I asked him a few weeks ago if I could tell Hermione and one other person she chose to include. Seeing as you parents are here, I have to inform Blaise before I finished my story and lose my life. So if it is okay with you, could I bring him over?" Ginny smiled at Hermione who nodded her head slightly. Ginny turned back to Draco.

"Draco, I need you to go over to Blaise's house to pick him up. Hermione can't because his parents and siblings do not know about me. Nor do I think Blaise wants them to know about be quite yet. Hermione can't go becuase in their eyes, she is a Muggleborn." Draco nodded his head and stood up to go to the fireplace, but Hermione stopped him.

"Wait, you need to meet me at the Leaky Cauldron. The house will automtically repel anyone who tries to Floo in. I mean you can Floo out, but Flooing in can get you sent to somewhere else. I have to get some blood later so you can Floo in and out." Draco nodded and stood in the fireplace, yelling out Zabini Manor.

"Hermione, can I come with you?" Ginny stood up when Hermione did.

"Sure, I could use the company. Mom, Dad, Ginny and I are going to pick up Blaise and Draco at the Leaky Cauldron with my car. We'll be back later. When we return, I'm going to come back into the Living Room with everyone and swear in Blaise. Then we can finish everything." Her parents nodded and walked out of the room hand in hand.

"Come on Ginny, let's go to the Storage closet and grab a couple of beakers and another antidote." Hermione and Ginny ran down the hallways until the stopped in front of a stone wall. Hermione pressed her hand onto one of the stone bricks that had a slight chip in the corner. The wall suddenly moved backwards and slid into a pocket in the wall to the left side of the girls. Ginny nodded in approvement, she had seen this once before. Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her inside.

It was a room the size of the Hogwart's Library with six walls. there was a wall that held the door behind them. On the left and right side were walls covered in shelves. There were two walls beyond the side ones that slanted in slightly. On the right side were cages, and the left side had more shelves. The last wall that connected with the others and was right in front of them was full of drawings and diagrams of creatures, recipes, potions, spells, everything that you could imagine.

"Wow Hermione, this is impressive. What is all in here?" Ginny scanned the shelves and onserved each was labeled with different things. On the left side of the room where all potions and antidotes. On the right side of the room were all the potion ingredients. She had spent years building up a supply that was bigger than Snape's personal supply. And that meant that there was a lot. Being Hermione, she had placed them in alphabetical order. Then sorted by rarity. Ginny was really impressed. The wall that had the cages was even more impressive. In each glass case held a minature version of all the magical creatures that she could think of. She could faintly see the small creatures roaming around. "How is this possible?"

"Ginny, as much as I would love to explain every detail of this room, which I designed, we need to hurry up and go. I have everything we need and we should head back out." Hermione smiled as the younger girl pouted slightly at the thought of having to wait. "Come on, I promise that I will give you a tour later on today, if we have the time. If not then I will do one tomorrow, since I don't work."

Hermione and Ginny ran down the halls until they reacheed the corridor that would take them to the garage. Hermione took Ginny quickly through the corridor before any alarms were set off. They made it outside and laughed for a couple of seconds and then proceeded to get in Hermione's car. They pulled out of the garage in her sleek, new car and drove down the driveway. Hermione's parents watched her go from the front windows.

"Maybe we should tell her now." Mrs. Granger said as she watched the car move further away.

"I think that we should, but wait until after this is all sorted out." Mr. Granger replied back to his wife.

"I agree, besides, these Concealment Charms are starting to itch again." Mrs. Granger sighed and scratched her neck.

* * *

**A/N:** Bad Me! Bad Me! I'm so sorry, I have been moving and well haven't had internet until now. well at least for the day... But I promise that the next chapter will be good.. hopefully. I 3 you guys who are so nice and read this even though I'm slow.. This one is for you!


	6. Retrieval, Antidotes, and More Expli

**Recap:**

_"Maybe we should tell her now." Mrs. Granger said as she watched the car move further away._

_"I think that we should, but wait until after this is all sorted out." Mr. Granger replied back to his wife._

_"I agree, besides, these Concealment Charms are starting to itch again." Mrs. Granger sighed and scratched her neck._

**Chapter 6: Retrieval, Antidotes, and More Explanations?**

Draco stepped into the fireplace at Hermione's house and threw down the Floo powder. "Zabini Manor!"

He watched as many fireplaces passed by until he finally found his stop. Draco gracefully stepped out and was surprised when a small figure screamed his name and jumped into his arms. He smiled and hugged the little girl.

"Hello Jamie, how are you?" Draco set the girl down and looked around the living room. He spotted Blaise in a chair across the room, reading a book. He hadn't even realised that Draco had Flooed in.

"I'm good, father is off and mother is spending two weeks in Italy, so that means that Blaise is watching me until Momma comes back." She jumped up and down. Blaise finally glanced up to see who his sister was jumping around for. His surprise was when he saw Draco.

"Draco, why are you here?" Blaise stood up and walked over to where he was standing.

"I'm here to collect you for someone very special. It was a direct order." Draco glanced at Blaise's worried face, but it softened when Draco grinned at him. Blaise physically relaxed and smiled.

"So whom is it that summons me?" Blaise's cocky expression turned into confusion when Draco smirked.

"I cannot say. The walls have ears. The problem is that you're babysitting your little sister. I was supposed to bring only you. Can you hold on a second, I have to make a call." Draco whipped out his cell phone and pressed the number seven. He placed the phone to his ear and then pressed the speaker option.

"Hello?" Hermione's voice floated through the room.

"Hello Panther." Draco answered back to her question. Blaise just raised his eyebrow.

"Well, well, I didn't expect to talk to you this quick. Do you need something?" Her voice sounded surprised and curious. There was a giggle in the background and he shook his head.

"I do need something. First, I have to say, Ginger, it's not very nice to laugh at other people." Draco laughed when the other person laughed too. "Second, we have a slight situation. You're on speakerphone by the way. He is babysitting his little sister for the day."

"Actually, it'll be at least five days." Blaise commented.

"Well there you have it. Five days at the least, so what do you want to do?" Draco sighed and glanced down at Jamie. She was smiling up at him. Her eyes pleading to go along with Blaise and Draco.

"Why not? My cousin is coming over to spend a couple of days with us. I don't see any problem with it. Blaise, just make sure your parents know you're staying with Draco at a friend's house. Draco, I think you know what to do now. I'll see you there." Hermione clicked off her phone and Draco cursed under his breath.

"Well, you heard the woman. Let's get packing!" Draco smiled as Jamie ran up the stairs and Blaise also followed at a fast pace. Draco followed Jamie to her room and helped pack at least a weeks worth of clothes and books. It amazed Draco that Jamie wasn't related to Hermione. The girl read as much as Hermione did. She probably could give Hermione a run for her money on some subjects.

"Alright Draco, let's go!" Jamie flew out her door and then peeked back in when Draco hadn't followed her.

"Just hold on. We should go help your brother." Jamie disappeared from the door frame and Draco walked off behind her. A house elf had popped in and popped back out with her suitcase to take down into the living room.

Draco knocked on Blaise's door and walked in. Jamie skipped in behind him and ran for the bed. She jumped and landed face down onto the mattress. Both boys laughed and Draco started loading in some of the books that Blaise had set out. Draco picked up one book in particular about useful spying spells. He raised his eyebrow and held it up for Blaise to see. Blaise glanced up at Draco then the book in his hand.

"It's a long story. Besides, I don't think you want to know anyways." Blaise grinned at him and Draco scowled. He knew exactly what Blaise did, or at least from what Ginny had said. So he just scowled and placed the book in the trunk. He did know that Blaise was trying to pull it off to where it seemed like he was using it to spy on the girls.

"Whatever. Are you almost ready?" Draco glanced around and spotted a set of quills and a large bound book. He carefuly walked over and went to pick it up, but Blaise beat him to it. Blaise smiled mysteriously and placed it in a smaller bag that hung from his waist. It appeared to just disappear. Draco figured that it was a charmed bag that allowed the owner to place whatever in there without it gaining any weight.

Blaise finished packing his suitcase and placed it by the door. He gathered the quills that lay on the desk and also placed them into his small bag. He smiled at Jamie who was playing with a game she held in her hand. It was one of those muggle gameboy's.

"Alright! Let's head out!" Blaise picked up Jamie and put her on his shoulders. As they walked out of the room. A house elf popped into and took the suitcase down to the living room.

When the three of them made it downstairs, Draco picked up Jamie's suitcase and grabbed a handful of Floo powder. He threw it down and Green flames sprouted up.

"Leaky Cauldron!" Draco watched as the fireplaces passed by in a blur. He prepared himself for the landing when he saw the designated fireplace up ahead. He gracefully stepped out and brushed himself off. He spied a table nearby and placed Jamie's suitcase beside it. When he turned back around, the fireplace sprung to life and Jamie flew out of it. Luckily, Draco was standing close enough so that she ran into him. He fell backwards with Jamie on top of him. He laughed and then Blaise gracefully walked through while laughing at the sight that met his eyes.

When Draco stood up, he brushed off the ashes and asked Jamie if she was alright. The girl just nodded and ran over to the table that her suitcase was next to. Blaise dragged his over to the same table and sat it down by Jamie's. All three lounged in the chairs talking. Roughly ten minutes later, two girls walked in, drawing everyone's attention to them. Both girls glanced at each other and grinned. They searched the room for Draco and Blaise. One was a tall and had black hair with purple streaks in it. The other was slightly shorter with red hair that had neon pink streaks. Draco smiled and waved them over to their table. Blaise just raised an eyebrow and watched the two.

Blaise logged every move they made into his head, so later he could log down everything into his large bound observation journal.

"Ginger." The redheaded girl responded to Draco by giving him a hug and a kiss on both cheeks. Ginny stepped away from Draco and sat down beside Blaise, who shook her hand.

"Panther." Draco grinned and hugged her also. She went to give him a kiss on each cheek but he ended up kissing her lips again. She tensed for a second and pulled away. Hermione smacked his arm and blushed. Blaise raised and eyebrow at Draco, Ginny grinned at Hermione and Jamie giggled at the two.

"Draco, I know you like to do that, but I really haven't started liking you yet. So I suggest you tone it down a tad. I've really only gotten to know for two days. I need more time than that." She was playing, but underneath she really was serious.

"Ah, come on Panther. You're ruining my fun." Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest with his arm around her waist. He understood the situation and was willing to take the time to get to know her. He just wanted to play around.

"Alright, alright. I know I'm lovable, but this is insane." She pulled away.

"Ah, I'm hurt." Draco placed his hand over his heart for dramatic effect.

"Yeah, yeah. You drama queen." She fired back at him.

"As much as I love watching this, I kind of want to know what's going on." Blaise grinned as both Draco and Hermione blushed. Ginny sat back in her chair laughing at the two and Jamie had her hands over her eyes.

Draco pulled out a chair next to him for Hermione. She sat down and he sat down once she was situated. Hermione shook hands with Blaise and smiled at Jamie.

"So, we should get to the introductions over with and head back to my house to conclude this LONG explanation." Hermione pulled out two vials of liquid, one blue and one pink.

"What are your real names, because no one would have the name Panther, being muggle or wizard. Maybe there would be a Ginger in the muggle world." Blaise leaned forward and watched Hermione.

"Well, I definitely can't tell you my name while we are here, but I will give you a clue. I absolutely love to read 'Hogwarts, A History' over and over again. I also have the best grades in the entire school. Who am I?" Hermione smiled as Blaise scrunched his face in thought. His eyes lit up as he recognized the clues, and coming to a conclusion.

"You know-it-all. I'm surprised that I didn't recognize you earlier." Hermione frowned and Draco growled at his comment. Blaise held up his hands in surrender. " I mean no harm by that. You said you couldn't give me your name here, so it was the nicest name that I could say. The others are just cruel."

"Thanks, I appreciate that." Hermione smiled at him. Blaise just waved his hand muttering 'no problem'.

"Anyway, so we know who each other are, how about wee head to wherever Panther is supposed to take us." Blaise glanced at Ginny who was looking at him curiously. "Really Red, do you think I wouldn't recognize my own girlfriend?"

Draco and Hermione glanced at each other and then at Blaise and Ginny. Both were grinning at each other.

"So, now I need you and Jamie to take these antidotes. It'll help you get into the house safely." Hermione took the blue vial and handed it to Blaise. He downed it in one swig, giving the same sour expression Draco had. Hermione smiled apologetically and handed the pink vial to Jamie. She refused it because the one her brother took was sour.

"No, yours is different. Want to know why?"

The girl nodded quietly and eyed the pink liquid.

"It's different because it's sweet, like eating a lollipop. Do you like lollipops?" Hermione smiled as Jamie reached out to take the vial. Hermione uncorked it carefully and handed it to the girl. She sniffed and slowly took a sip. Everyone watched as Jamie smiled and chugged down the rest of the antidote.

"That was really sweet." Jamie smiled at Hermione who smiled back.

"Why is hers sweet and ours sour?" Draco asked.

"Because you're sour. Just kidding. Actually it's because hers is less potent and needs to given in small increments. Our immune systems are completely developed, where as hers is not quite finished developing."

"Well, that makes sense." Ginny commented.

"Okay, so there is a couple more things that I need you to do. One is I need a blood sample, a hair sample and finally a finger print record." All four occupants of the table looked at Hermione with different expressions. Blaise's was the most worrisome for her. He looked furious at first then it changed to suspicious and rested at confused.

Hermione placed her bag on the table and took out her supplies. Eight empty vials, a small knife, and ink pad and odd-looking papers. She placed a sharpie on the table also, along with some labels. Hermione placed the bag back on the floor and went to work with the labels. There were two copies of each person; Ginerva Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Jamie Zabini. She placed two vials in front of their respective owner.

"The one on the right is the vial for hair. Make sure you have a good amount in there. The one on the left is for your blood. I know this is odd, but I promise to explain everything later." Hermione smiled and held her hand out to Draco. He placed his hand on hers and she took the bottle on his left. She placed the small dagger on his palm and cut. He looked surprised when it didn't hurt. "There's a numbing charm on it. So by the time I finish with this and heal it, you won't have any pain."

Hermione squeezed his cut, forcing out a lot of blood. It fell into the vial, filling up to the base of the neck. She placed the tip of her wand to his hand and healed it. After she corked the vial and continued onto everyone else. Eventually she got the four finished and healed. Jamie was unsure at first, but in the end was too fascinated with what Hermione was doing. Everyone handed his or her vial of blood and hair to Hermione. She thanked all of them for being so cooperative and patient.

She laid out each card, a pen, and the ink pad. All three, except Blaise, looked at the pen curiously. Hermione laughed and demonstrated for them. Showing how to write with a pen. Each filled out their cards easily and placed their hand on the table. She took each hand and rolled the tip of each finger on the ink pad. After the fingerprints were well inked, she placed each on a separate box. All finished theirs within a few minutes.

"I placed a charm on the ink so it automatically updates itself if something were to change." Three of the four shook their heads in amazement. Thought they shouldn't be surprised, they still were. Jamie was firing off questions that Hermione always answered the same. That she would explain everything later.

"Now that this is taken care of, let's go home." Hermione stood up and carefully placed all the vials and cards in a medium sized storage box that could easily held ten times it's size.

Everyone else stood up and walked out of the Leaky Cauldron with Hermione levitating the trunks behind her. She stepped out and swore under her breath. It was already starting to get dark. Hermione walked to her car with everyone following. She popped open the trunk and placed the two trunks in the back.

"Shotgun!" Jamie called before anyone else could. Draco stood staring in confusion at Jamie while Ginny and Blaise whipped out their wands in the defensive position. Hermione sighed and lowered both of their wands before any accidents could happen. She rolled her eyes at Draco's blank expression and explained.

"It's a muggle expression for when someone wants to sit right in the front seat nest to the driver. The first person to call shotgun is automatically able to sit on the passenger's side. The challenge is calling it first." All four of the teens looked at Jamie with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I read you know. AND not all of it's just wizarding. I like to indulge myself with things other than spells…"

"Okay!" All three, except for Hermione, responded before she could continue rambling on.

""Yeesh… I was just trying to explain. Don't get your knickers in a twist." Jamie rolled her eyes and climbed into Hermione's car.

"So, let's get going. I'm sure you all don't want to hang out around here, do you?" Hermione grinned and slid into the driver's side. Draco, Ginny, and Blaise joined the two girls that were already in the car. All three stumbled as the inside expanded beyond normal limitations.

Hermione had pulled out her wand and pointed it at the backseat. It expanded to model a limousine. A bar had sprouted out in front of the seat, which were placed behind the driver. Ginny sat beside Blaise near the back of the car. Draco sat right behind Jamie, sitting sideways to see Hermione. She pulled the car out and left the odd bar and inn.

Draco watched as a table formed itself right in front of Blaise and Ginny. He noted to ask Hermione about the spell that made the car seem like the Room of Requirement. Blaise placed his pouch that hung from his waist onto the table. He put his hand in and drew out the quills and bottles of ink. Placing them in front of Ginny, he carefully pulled out his large bound book. Blaise placed it on the table and reattached his pouch to his belt.

Blaise opened the book and started flipping through it. Ginny sat beside him, watching carefully as he showed her all of his observations over the years. She had seen the first couple of pages, but hadn't seen any of the other parts. He flipped to the part of the book the said 'Ginerva Weasley' in large hot pink letters. Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but he just shook his head no. Below the title, it gave every detail of her personal information. It included nickname, birth date, family generations, physical characteristics, and anything she had done in public over the years. The earliest was the day she returned for the Chamber of Secrets. The funniest thing was the poem she had written for Harry on Valentine's Day. Blaise took the end of his quill and pricked his finger. He took the other quill and placed it in the ink well. Flipping about ten pages, he wrote the date on a black page. Blaise then dropped a small amount of blood onto the page.

Ginny watched in fascination when the drop spread like wildfire, writing down the events that occurred when she had done something in the Leaky Cauldron. Blaise flipped to another page with the same lettering as hers but in a blue color the read 'Draco Malfoy'. He had done the same thing with the blood drop as Ginny's, except that the book added in an extra page when it ran out of room to write on. He continued flipping until the purple lettering popped up and read 'Hermione Granger'. Ginny's eyebrows raised when it showed more information than hers did. Most of it was from class observations and library book records. He flipped about twenty pages and repeated the same process over again

Hermione watched everything that Blaise did from her sight-enhanced rear-view mirror. She could see everything the large bound book held. Draco had caught on and also observed them through her mirror. His eyebrows rose when Blaise had gotten to his name. He glanced at Hermione when Blaise had gotten to her name. She seemed surprised when her "secret life" hadn't been given away.

The mirror turned back to normal when Blaise shut the book and placed everything away. Hermione glanced at the road and then back up into the mirror. She grinned at Ginny and Blaise, who were watching her suddenly. Hermione hooked up her iPod and played the Weird Sisters. Everyone look startled at the music.

"What? Just because it's wizard music doesn't mean you can't buy it special. There's iTunes, but there's a special wizarding iTunes that has all the current worldwide wizarding music. Nifty, huh?" Hermione swerved the car into her driveway and slammed on the gas. Jamie and Blaise's jaws dropped open at the sight of her manor.

"I know it's a shocker, but I promise, as soon as Ginny is done with her explanation. I'll finish with mine." Hermione parked her car in the spot with Draco's car beside her. She stepped out of the car and popped open the trunk. She levitated all of the trunks and her backpack out and set them by the door to the hallway.

The five walked into the hallway and everyone stopped behind Hermione. Draco and Ginny were cautious to not have anyone move other than Hermione. A camera turned and an automated voice came over the speakers.

"Name and Identification Number."

"Hermione Granger. Identification Number 8787. Guests Draco Malfoy, Ginerva Weasley, Blaise Zabini and Jamie Zabini. Set new Identification Numbers for guests."

"Identification Number for Draco Malfoy, 33495. Please have guest repeat."

"Draco Malfoy. Identification Number 33495." Draco repeated in a clear voice.

"Identification of Personnel and Number logged. Identification Number for Ginerva Weasley, 0794. Please have guest repeat."

"Ginerva Weasley. Identification Number 0794."

"Identification of Personnel and Number logged. Identification Number for Blaise Zabini, 22602. Please have guest repeat."

"Blaise Zabini. Identification Number 22602." He went to ask a question but Hermione held up a hand.

"Identification of Personnel and Number logged. Identification Number for Jamie Zabini, 7766. Please have guest repeat."

"Jamie Zabini. Identification Number 7766." Jamie grinned at Hermione who gave her thumbs up.

"Identification of Personnel and Number logged. Please stand against wall in order of the numbers called. 33495, 0794, 22602, and 7766. A picture will be taken when all personnel are up against the wall. Three, two, one, Picture."

SNAP. Everyone blinked as the spots disappeared from their eyes. They stood by Hermione waiting for the okay to pass.

"Please proceed through the door and welcome to Granger Manor." The door opposite of them sung open and the four walked through with Hermione trailing in last with the trunks.

"James, can you take this trunk to a room for Jamie? Same thing with this trunk for Blaise and finally the trunk and owl up to a bedroom next to mine for Ginny. Thanks James!" Hermione called after the butler, who stopped and bowed to her.

"Your Welcome Mistress." James continued with a few other maids helping with the other trunks.

"He's just as bad as Dobby calling me Mistress 'Mione. Have to thank Ronald and Harry for that." Hermione mumbled, causing everyone to laugh at her.

The group followed Hermione to the living room where Hermione's parents sat. She beside Draco on another couch while Blaise and Ginny sat next to each other in a couch beside them. Both couches were angled towards each other, but also faced the one that Hermione's parents currently sat in. Jamie happily sat in a beanbag chair right next to Hermione. Hermione smiled at the girl and asked her a question to get her from the room.

"Hey Jamie, do you like movies?" She smiled as Jamie perked up.

"Yeah! Do you have any?"

"If you call every single movie in existence, then yes, I have a few."

"Can I watch some?"

"I don't know, how about if you ask Deanna over there." Jamie jumped out of the beanbag chair and ran over to the maid. Hermione watched as Deanna guided her to another room, so she called out to her.

"Make sure it's nothing over PG-13!" Hermione smiled as the maid pocked her head through the door and grinned at her. Deanna was usually the one who was close enough to her age that she got all of the dirty gossip and fashion advice from. Hermione turned back to the group and threw her arms out, making sure not to whack Draco in the face. "I am the Queen of Distractions! Works every time."

"So…" Blaise started but was cut off by Hermione.

"Oh dear, how rude of me. Mum, Dad, this is Blaise and Jamie Zabini. Well, the gullible girl was Jamie. She's a sweetheart." Blaise snorted. "_Blaise_, this is my mum and dad. Speaking of it, I hate to ask this but Blaise and Jamie have no place to stay. Their parents are gone for about a month. I hope this is okay. I feel like I'm asking so much of you lately."

Hermione bit her lip as her parents shared a look.

"Sweetie, you'll never ask too much of us. We're glad you are bringing friends over. I'm sorry that they can't stay at their home, but they are always welcome here. Anyone is allowed over, if you trust him or her enough. Plus, Draco would you care to stay here for awhile. I believe Hermione has told us many things about your family." Draco quickly looked at Hermione, who looked away and blushed slightly. He looked happy about not having to go home.

"Thanks so much. I promise we won't make a mess of the house." Hermione hugged her parents and sat back down next to Draco. Blaise finally collected his thoughts and spoke up.

"So, can I know why I'm here now?" Ginny laughed beside him and he just stared at her. She stopped and smirked at his expression.

"Don't worry, we didn't kidnap you just for kicks." Ginny smiled quickly but soon was serious. "Remember when I asked you if you would allow me to tell Hermione everything, well I need your permission to continue finishing my story and extend the oath to Hermione and Draco. I think you should trust that Hermione's parents know not to say anything."

"I, Blaise Zabini, allow Ginny Weasley to continue her story and the wizarding oath to be stalled until I give one to Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. My trust lies with the grangers to not be held under a wizarding oath." Blaise tapped his collarbone and tapped Ginny's neck.

"Awesome, so I was talking about him going on missions. Well, during the summer of the last two years, I've been working with him as his colleague. I know, before you say anything, I wan t you to know that I find everything dangerous and interesting. BUT, I take a lot of caution when I'm working with him. Of course, I use a disguise like Blaise, even using an alias. A cough came from Hermione's dad. Ginny paused and everyone looked at the two.

"Serena Gabriel? Jason Mars? You're them?" The look on Blaise and Ginny's faces gave them away.

"How did you know? Only my employers know that name!" Blaise stood and pointed his wand at the two.

"Please, Blaise. Wee me no harm. Do you know a Mr. and Mrs. DeLaine?" Blaise still held his wand, but slowly lowered it.

"Yes, they're the names of our employers. DO you know them?" Blaise sat down beside Ginny when she forced him back to the couch.

"We are the DeLaine's. It's our alias, but that's our main job that Hermione was talking about. Both her and I run the HIA or MIA, whichever you work for. We are the presidents of the company. We told Hermione to tell everyone that we were dentists. That's half-true, we own a dentistry and are part-time lawyers. All the muggles know our names as lawyers." Hermione's parents smiled at each other and they focused back the teens. Hermione wasn't surprised, but everyone else was flabbergasted. Though two people had the same thoughts.

_Why did they use muggle, when they themselves are muggle. And I know the name DeLaine from somewhere. Other than the alias name. Just where had I heard it?"_

Hermione lightened the mood by joking.

"Well, at least I don't have to explain this long ass story to you." Hermione grinned at the others.

"Hermione Ann Granger! Watch your tongue!" Her mother scolded. Her father just laughed at his daughter.

"Sorry Mum, it slipped out, I promise.

"Well, don't let it slip again."

"Yes ma'am." Hermione punched Draco in the arm when she could see his shpulders shaking in silent laughter.

"Okay, I'm a little surprised, but in all, I'm not extremely surprised. I always though Hermione dressed a little too nice for a dentist practitioners daughter."

"Blaise!" It was Ginny's turn to smack him.

"No! He's right. I'm so used to wearing nice things that it's sort of a habit. I should have been more careful, because people like Blaise notice things." Hermione stood up and stretched.

"I know this will sound crazy, but I have had a hectic day and really need to get some sleep. So please, everyone think about what was said and I can show you your rooms. Blaise, remember that we need to do the oaths tomorrow morning." Everyone stood up and Hermione led them up a flight of stairs and down a hallway.

"Blaise your room is this one on the right. Draco, yours is right across from his. Ginny, yours is right next to Blaise's. Now, my room is at the end of the hall if anyone needs me. Now, goodnight and sleep tight." Hermione walked down the hall with Ginny slowly walking behind her.

"Gin, this is your room, I hope it's big enough for you."

"Thanks Mia. I'll see you in the morning."

"G'night!"

Hermione walked into her large bedroom and walked to the connected bathroom. She used the toilet and brushed her hair and teeth. Spitting out the toothpaste, she rinsed her mouth and walked out into the room. Hermione stripped to her undergarments and dug through her dressers for a silk nightgown. Pleased with a silky emerald green with sliver lace at the bottom, she looked in the mirror.

"What would Draco say, knowing that you slept in Slytherin colors?" Hermione turned around and smiled as Blaise had just opened the door. She knew he hadn't seen anything.

"I don't know. What do you think he would say?" Blaise grinned and sat on her bed.

"How about you both stop talking about me and actually ask." Draco walked into the room and stopped at the site of Hermione. He smirked and prowled over to her.

"Who knew that the Gryffindor actually wore Slytherin colors to bed. I always knew you would look good in my colors." Draco grabbed her waist and twirled her around the room before dipping her so low that her head almost touched the ground. Blaise coughed and both looked at him.

"You mean our colors." Blaise grinned as Draco's eyes went to small slits.

"How about you let her go before the blood rushes to her head." Ginny walked into the room with the same thing as Hermione. Blaise stood up and stuttered.

"G-Ginny. You look amazing!" Blaise sat back down when Ginny pushed him back onto the bed and sat down herself. Draco had already placed Hermione back on her feet.

"What, and I'm the ugly duckling?" Hermione stood beside Draco with her hands on her hips. Ginny giggled and Draco bent over laughing. He lifted his head at Blaise and grinned.

"Dude, she got you!" Draco suddenly fell over onto his face with an innocent Hermione just standing beside him. He looked up and everyone else started laughing at him. He stood up and looked at Hermione. She backed up at the look in his eyes. Like a predator had just caught sight of its prey.

Hermione ran from him to across the room. He chased after her, but she was slightly faster, knowing her escape routes better than him. She ran through one portrait and appeared from another right beside the bed. She slowly walked up behind him and then suddenly she tackled him to the floor. He was lucky that his reflexes were faster and he had flipped over to have her pinned beneath him. She squealed as he tickled her sides.

"Draco, please stop! My sides hurt really bad."

"Not until you say the magic word!" He teased.

"Please! No? How about, Draco is the smartest, sexiest Slytherin in History with Blaise in second?" He paused for a second and grinned down at her.

"I can't believe that just came out of Hermione Granger's mouth." Draco grinned as Ginny whispered her agreement to Blaise.

"Yeah, well it got you to stop, didn't it?" Hermione smiled and looked away from him. He stood up and pulled her up with him. Blaise and Ginny sat on the bed still watching.

"Do you really think that?" He asked. Draco looked down at her and stared at her flawless skin.

"Hermione?" Draco was surprised when Hermione's lips crashed into his and he froze for a second. Not expecting it to happen. His lips moved on their own and both were just standing there kissing each other. Blaise and Ginny smiled and walked out of the room to head to their own room. Ginny receiving a kiss of her own from Blaise. Back in Hermione's room, she pulled away from him.

"Yes. I think that, but if we were to have a relationship then I need time to like you more than now. Think Draco, you and I have been fighting for the past six years and we just started actually talking civilly to each other. I mean it was just a yesterday that we met and really got to know each other today. I hope that with a month or so being with you, I'll finally like you more than a friend. For now, I do like you and I have, but I want to get to know you more before we date. If you are willing to wait, then so am I." Hermione kissed his lips one more time before pushing him out the door.

"I will wait Hermione. Even if it is for a year or more. I want to spend a lot more time getting to know you. I hope that maybe we do finally see each other more than a friend. Until that day, I will wait and get to know you." He smiled at her. Both knew that this whole conversation was cheesy itself, but it was the thought.

"Well I need sleep and so does everyone else. Good night Draco."

Hermione closed the door and flopped onto the bed. She laid there for a second and then slipped under the covers, turning off the light that was on her nightstand. It took awhile, but she finally fell asleep. In the other rooms around the house, people fell asleep. All wondering what was going to happen the next day.

* * *

**I am so happy that you guys are enjoying this story. I'm trying really hard to write these as fast as possible. I swear this is my longest chapter yet and some of the scenes were really hard to write. I hope that you guys liked it and please, please review. For my sake and yours.**

Soccer


End file.
